Love of Fire
by Fanboy255
Summary: When Tom and Marco kiss and dream about each other things get confusing


_Hey this is my first time doing this so sorry if i do a bad job just bare with me on this._ _This is a Tomco yaoi story no likey no reading okay dont say i didnt warn you Mature Content._ ** _Marcos P.O.V._** It was just like any other day Star sent another lazer puppy to wake me and ended up seting my bed on fire.Later we were eating breakfast only to be interrupted by a knock on the door we ignored it but then whoever it was kept knocking until Star convinced me to answer it and when i open it guess who's there Tom of course it was him probly trying to get Star again so I put my fists up and prepared for a fight untill Star makes me lower my gaurd but im still giving Tom the stink eye " I invited him" exclaimed Star. "What"I yell a little to loudly. Were going to his Demon Prom his best friend has no date and im going with Tom sooooo"

"No i know were you going with this and the answer is no,no more dreses or girly hair styles"

"Pleaseeeeee"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"I'll give you three magic favors"

"ugh Fine"

"yay!!!!!"

Only then did i realize Tom hadnt said a word he just stood there and watched the conversation.I looked at him and said just be here with your friend at 8:30 no sooner no later. He nooded and walked away without a word.Lets go find out what were wearing after a long sigh. Later that night i was dressed in a black prom dress with gold trimming that was tight around the waist then opened up to reveal a beautiful golden design with flowers and vines and gold gloves my black hair was tied up in a bun with a black string and next i had on makeup but not much blush,eyeliner ,and a pair of realistic black horns so i blended in.And lastly to complete the look golden heels i was still not used to wearing.

You realy went all! out with the color scheme i yelled from the other room. But then she slowly opened the door she was wearing a Red dres with the same design only instead of gold the design was in a deeper blood red she had curled her blond hair so it looked like ribbons haer gloves were white and travled all the way to her elbow we wore the same amout of makeup i was but she had no horns.Her cheek hearts blended her in automaticly.

They should be here in three two one.Ding!

 ** _Toms P.O.V._** When i heard that Marco was going to be the one who goes to Prom with Davidson my best friend i was expecting a crappy dress and his hair in a pony tail.So I was honestly surprised it was him when the door was answered it was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life but my heart belongs to Star when she answered i wasnt impressed she looked like she totally stole Marcos outfit and changed the color but of course i didnt say that ! As I helped Marco and Star into the carriage i could see Davidson staring at star jaw dropped. Shortly after that at the party all four of us were by the punch table then Davidson asked Star to dance she looked at me expecting a total freak out but I mearly nodded so then it was just me and Marco.

"You look pretty" I said

"Thanks you dont look to bad yourself"

"haha thanks so wana dance?"

Why not and of course the slow song came on i looked to see Star at the dj table while the actual dj was out cold witha narwhal in his butt.i heard Marco snicker .then out of no where i grabed his chin turned his face up twords me then planted a kiss he kissed back wgen we opened our eyes everyone was staring in clydung Star Marco pulled away from me and used his deminsional sisors to go home droping his horns in the process.

 ** _Stars P.O.V._** When I turned on the slow song it was supposed to be a good joke I didn't expect it to go that far all these thoughts are going through my head as i chase Marco jumping through the portal just in time.He ran to his room but i didnt follow him i figured he needed some alone time after what just happened.

 ** _Marcos P.O.V_** Everything went so fast first we were dancing then he was holding his face close to mine and then he pulked in for the kiss and for some reason I forgot were we were his hot rough lips were perfect for my soft cold ones ugh!! why am i saying this even if it is just to myself i just need rest I'll worry about this in the morning.My eyes closed and i was soon asleep. You know those dreams so vivid you swear there real well this was one of those dreams me and Tom were walking in a rose garden he plucks one of them and hands it to me i put it in my hair we look into each other's eyes,"I love you"he says."I love you too" i say blushing. I wake upand its the middle of the night. Did i just dream of dating Tom? i replay this question in my mind until i eventually fall asleep again but the dream is regular this time so i decide to forget about the other one

 ** _Toms P.O.V_** after Marco left i was left in the middle of the dance floor alone getting all kinds of judging looks.It wasnt the fact that i kissed marco its the fact that i kissed him with everyone watching and he was human i picked up the horns he dropped when he speed off then i order my carriage to take me home.When i got hone i went into my room and sat on my bed staring at the horns.Why did i kisd him? he was cute but thats no explanation! i need to get some sleep I'll worry about this in the mornining i was ssweot into dream world there i was siting on a couch watching a corby karate movie with a blanket over ne and some popcorn then i realized there was sonething on my kap i looked over to see someone under the the blanket with its gead on my lap probly just another Star fantasy. But under the blanket was Marco! that would exsplain tge movie. he wakes up and plants a kiss on my forehead hey i told u dont ket me falk asleep.then i wake up and its midnight.so i fall asleep but i cant shaje the feeling that the dream meant something

 ** _Stars P.O.V_** No amount of magic can erase what i just saw i looked into th dreams of both boys they like each other now i need a plan to get them together I need Pony Head and Jakie LenThomas later were all in my room brain storming first we need a meeting place zoo no to childish oh the malk its perfect ok I got it

Narrorator : Later that day

 ** _Marcos P.O.V_** Its been 24hours since tge Demon Prom but my lips still tingle im talking with star she says im getting paid to watch a magic red haired three eyed dog. i walk to the part of the mall she described abd then felt lije killing her there stood Tom!


End file.
